bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark Seeker Kotsu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Kotsu the EM Wave Hero page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 16:52, February 6, 2011 Happy birthday!! Mine's on the 22nd. Just 2 more weeks! SirLinkalot96 00:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Happy birthday! Even if I don't know you that well yet :D [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm sorta shy like that :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy late birthday. Hope you had a good one. At0micb0mb123 00:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll write them in in my next blog. Kingofawosmeness777 06:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog Read my new blog. Jacobs' return. Dun, Dun, Duuuun. Kingofawosmeness777 16:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha. I get it it's like black and yellow, black and yellow right. Kingofawosmeness777 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the middle of writing you in my story in a seprate window. Kingofawosmeness777 18:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's finished, read my newest chapter where Beckett meets Malcolm. You can add him to Beckett's relationships section when your done if you want. Kingofawosmeness777 18:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday Dude!!! That's awesome!!! You're 15 now! Pinup Girl 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl ::I feel like a prat. Happy birthday! Sorry I'm such a prat! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I still feel bad. Awesome! Ah, what has Crabblebitch done?! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, where did you get those pictures from, on Beckett's page? I don't mean the tektek ones, the other ones. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I think they look so cute, much cuter than tektek. :D Which is the one that has the babies? Like the baby picture of Beckett. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Could you not make a whole new message for each response? It's unnecessary. : I'm just used to Tektek, I've been using it for nearly two years. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't need anymore doll sites, the last two crashed my browser. I don't have any characters that sing, and I'm not adding any other writer's OCs to the current stories, I'm writing. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I might. Just so you know, I don't like to be sent "read my blog" messages on my talkpage. I usually ignore and delete messages like that. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok, most people are fine with getting reminders like that. It's just me that doesn't like them, because I usually check the wiki feed, right back to my last edit, to make sure I didn't miss anything. So, getting them is kinda unnecessary for me. It's fine with the doll sites, I mean yes my browser does crash, but my connection has been crappy lately. Sometimes it does that, with crashing for no reason, then a few weeks later, totally fine. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm writing my chapters but my chapters take place before the yours do so if it looks different then what you're writing don't be alarmed. At0micb0mb123 18:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) What blog is it on? Kingofawosmeness777 22:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) What we do here is that we write a chapter, then we interwine with each other's stories. So like if you write a chapter with Greg Ryder in it, then I would do the chapter you wrote from his perspective. Like how he got into the asylum, for example. Then we include everything that each character said, so it doesn't sound different from someone else's chapter. So, let's do that. Do you have any ideas? SirLinkalot96 22:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Pretty good. Kingofawosmeness777 02:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing much, just glad it's Friday. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Not much. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 22:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Can we talk later? I'm really busy at the minute, and only have the fanon open on a tab, to check on it, when I have a free minute. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 22:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beckett's story page. I don't think it's fair to other users, to have a page just for your stories. Jenny may have a different opinion on this. But, you should put the content in a blog like I have, with my stories. I'll give you time to put the content in a blog, then I'll delete the page. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 01:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK HELP XD Coloured Flames 00:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Not with anything on wiki, but a totally different one FFFFFFFFFFFF. I'm taking weeks to get the dog out of the cave D: Coloured Flames 00:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Good luck :) [[User:JennyVincent|'''Jenny]] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Reading an Elvis biography. I really want to go to Rockabilly's Diner now. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hm, that sounded inspirational. I'm sure you'll get that done, don't worry 'bout it. Btw, I'll answer any other messages tomorrow, because I'm beat right now, heh. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How and when should Beckett and Greg meet? SirLinkalot96 20:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How about Beckett sees Greg fighting Aaron, who is now 20 or 21. And Purple Kinection can come in and join the fight or something. You could plan that chapter out with me if you want. SirLinkalot96 20:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Um, just like in some of the old contests, here's a page from a old contest. You enter just like that, but on the Knowledge Is A Virtue page. :D ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 22:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice work :) [[User:JennyVincent|'''Jenny]] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, just watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just buying Light up neon shoelaces, the usual is all. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 02:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Pfft, the best advice I got for you, when it comes to my usual, expect the unexpected. Nice :D Ha, cool, me? I wish :P [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 02:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nah, no jerks, aliens. I'm penpals with one named Zurg or somethin'. They do mysterious expirements on me that involve mysterious milkshakes. Erm, sorry about that, I'm just a bit... weird :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 02:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ha, I'm lucky, people accept me for being weird random. People aren't cool unless they're Elvis. Funny? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm usually quiet XD Hooray, mission impossible achieved:I'm funny(ish) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, we must be doing secret rituals and stuff. I once tried to make a bunch of little kids laugh. Didn't work. Ever since then kids 6 and under are 'ankle-biters' to me. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kids don't like me. I dunno, maybe I'm mean-looking, or maybe its 'cause they scare me. O.O [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No freaking way! You have Asberger's Syndrome?? I have it too!! I'm not kidding. I was diagnosed with it at 2 years old, but my parents got me all this help and I'm just like a normal kid, almost. I have this special math class that I have to go to, as well. I guess we have a lot in common. I'm a die hard Zelda fan, and you are too. What's your fav one? Mine's Ocarina of Time for the N64. SirLinkalot96 01:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry for being kinda creepy, I was just shocked that another person with Asperger's was on here. I always felt that I was the only one in the world who had it, especially in 5th grade. I had no friends then. SirLinkalot96 01:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I never moved, except from Brookline, Massachusetts to another town when I was a baby, so I barely remember it. SirLinkalot96 01:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Heads-up I have to let you know since you read chapter 12. I'm rewriting chapter 12. Apparently, I used Brian (At0micb0mb123's OC) without permission. I had to ask JennyVincent in order to use Brian since A-bomb is blocked forever. Since JennyVincent will only let me use him for one more chapter, I will rewrite chapter 12 to where Brian and his bro and sis leaves Bullworth. SirLinkalot96 and I thought of a new idea for the Carcer City chapters. I thought I should let you know. Thanks for your time reading this. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 04, 2011; 5:55 pm) I'm done rewriting Chapter 12. Check it out sometimes. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 05, 2011; 4:05 pm) Hello. I just made a new chapter for Greg Ryder. If you wanna check it out, it's on my blog. SirLinkalot96 23:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::I was doing some math homework I "forgot" to do (its due tommorrow so im fine) and I started thinking about how boring math was for 2 seconds, and when I looked down, I said, "how do you do this?" when I'd just done 2 pages of the same thing. P.s. those are scary pets O.O [[User:JennyVincent|'♚Jenny♞']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes! LOL, last night I asked my friend the exact same question (same words and all) 8 times in the same hour. She told me that after the eigth time xD [[User:JennyVincent|'♚Jenny♞']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::The sad part is that the question was "Hey, did you see american idol last night?" Ha, thanks. Cool! I should prob. get to writing my silly ol' fanfic sometime. I'll try now haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'♚Jenny♞']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Cool xD [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::My dreams are what I use to day dream :D [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 03:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm drawing a picture :3 lol. LOL, tell him right back at 'cha. [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 04:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate my drawings =D Aw, poor guy. J.W. sends him a hug. [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 04:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hurrah! *Remember to sign comments XD* [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 04:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's fine. Cool :D [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 04:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 14 is out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 13, 2011; 12:38 pm) Chapter 15 is out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 20, 2011; 4:18 pm) Thanks a Bunch!!! Thanks!!! :) Sorry if I'm not letting anyone read it yet. Chapter 16 is out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 27, 2011; 1:00 pm) Eh Eh, nothing worth talking about :) Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 22:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 17 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 4, 2011; 7:08 pm) Chapter 18 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 13, 2011; 5:11 pm) Chapter 19 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 17, 2011; 6:36 pm) Chapter 20 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 24, 2011; 3:08 pm) ::Cool, you? Glory, I think I'm back at this wiki ^^ ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC)